Tmnt story
by GothicZoey1024
Summary: An Amazing adventure of the turtles and their human friend April,Dawn,Casey and Brick join them on their amazing adventure to the emery in their path (K for all ages)


Kelly's Tmnt Story (but Donatello is a human and his brothers are turtles).

In the sewers in new york city there was three turtles and oldest had swords the second oldest had sais and the youngest one in family nunchucks and the father was a rat and his name was Splinter Hamato and he said my sons are old enough to go to the surface today and the sibling all cheered because to the surface and then Leo Raph and Mikey went manhole cover and the manhole cover up and saw the surface right before their eyes Leo said the surface is nice. Raph and Mikey argued with Leo and siblings went to the rooftop and after some jumping later they find a boy and girl walking down the street with their father the girl name was April O'Neil with her twin brother Donatello O'Neil but like be called by Donnie and they both had red hair and and black legging on their legs and Donnie has glasses and April had her hair up in a ponytail and Donnie had his hair up two ponytails like completely on the sides of Donnie's red hair and their father was named Kirby O'Neil and his daughter and son he know that his son was a goth and his daughter was a curious one his daughter and son had different headbands of their own April had yellow headband and Donnie had purple headband and some strange human looking robots are trying the corner the O'Neil family to got the to the truck the turtles jumped into action they were trying to save the O'Neil family then after so much fighting that the turtle made to the O'neil family by the human looking robots and only Kirby was captured and April and Donnie was rescued by the turtles and April said thank you for saving me and my twin brother Donnie. he said yeah what my twin sister said thanks Leo said your welcome. Raph said we are always happy to help. Mikey said yeah like my brother said. Raph said thank you Mikey. and then April said i guess we have to stay with our aunt for day huh Donnie and he said yeah April we could stay at aunt's house if we don't find shelter we be cold and homeless and April said yeah you are right and we have school in the morning and in the morning April and Donnie was at their high school while they at school the turtles were training with father Splinter Hamato Mikey went with Donnie and April and then a monkey was heading toward them and twin had a feeling that monkey was going to hurt Mikey and he got beaten up April and Donnie rushed to the lair as fast as their feet can carry them and Leo and Raph started laughing at Mikey because he got injured by a monkey when Donnie and April got the ice pack then after a while of hanging out in the lair the gang went to fight person named who has Psychic powers and then days later after the fight with the twin started training Master Splinter to become ninjas of the Hamato Clan because Splinter saw the twins have rare gift a sensitivity and the twins having a training to because full ninjas of Hamato Clan and then few days the Kraang experiment on Donnie and April and made clones of the twins Leo was first one to save Donnie and April from the torture and twins was screaming the turtles saw a wave of energy.

Coming the twins minds which made the Kraang collapses to the floor and turtles run to Donnie and April's side Leo puts Donnie's arm over his neck Raph did the same thing with April's arm and Mikey asked are you too ok April said no but my head hurts pretty bad Donnie said yeah my head hurts pretty bad too April and they got back to the lair Master Splinter tested out with the twins DNA and said you both not human April and Donnie that is why you both have psychic powers you both are half human half alien mutated! April and Donnie looked shocked April said so are you say that me and my brother have Kraang DNA because of the experiment that the Kraang made. Donnie said i think so April. Mikey hugged the twins and said welcome to the family Donnie and April! and Leo said yeah you both so welcome to our team! Raph said i argue with Mikey and Leo. the days later Raph meets Casey after the fight he had with Leo and down in the sewers Casey went down the manhole cover he find the turtle lair Leo Raph and Mikey had fight him Leo found out the mask that Casey's wearing is just black and white face paint on his face Donnie and April both said at the same time Casey what are you doing down at the sewers?! Raph said did this kid followed me to the sewers April said did you sense something Donnie? and he said yeah i sense something too April. and some foot soldiers at the sewers Leo said what why are there foot soldiers doing at the sewers Raph said maybe the kid made the foot soldier found the sewers then Casey and Raph had to fight the foot soldiers then they become best friends after that happen the Kraang starts an inversion this reveal that April and Donnie friend named Irma is revealed as a Kraang agent and the gang start running on the rooftops until Mikey got hit with Kraang handgun and Donnie and April rushed Mikey to their with their father who was unconscious because of the Kraang did to him for overcoming months and days and Raph and Casey report that the Kraang are coming towards them at the twins with their Kirby then Donnie and April's father turned into a bat they both said at the same time NOT AGAIN! Then they heard a window crash and it sound Leo just crashed into the window and landed on the coffee table and the gang had to get out of new york as fast as they can to a car or something and April and Donnie both sensed something from far away had a vision of Master Splinter and Shredder fighting down at somewhere downtown of new york city they got locked in a cage hile Shredder was fighting Master Splinter then a few minutes later Splinter fell down a hole and Raph said YOU MONSTER! And he began to shaking the bars of the cage Mikey said stop Raph stop! And Raph was really to attack his brother but Mikey hugged his brother and said it's okey Raph Splinter is master ninja he's going to be fine. And they made it to the van with Leo and Casey he was in front seat and Leo was still unconscious in the back seat of the van and the twins went to the front seat Mikey and Raph went to the back seat with Leo and April said let's go the farmhouse. Casey said where is the farmhouse? Donnie said the farmhouse is somewhere in the middle of nowhere and me and April were little when we went to the farmhouse right April. She said yeah Donnie that's right. They ride down the road of new york city to the April and Donnie's farmhouse in the middle of nowhere when they got the farmhouse April said oh man, it's been a long time since been to the farmhouse huh Donnie. And he said yeah it is been a long time since we came to the farmhouse. they all carried Leo over to the bathroom and into the bathtub and Donnie said the water will help heal all his injuries. and a three months the gang was in the living room until Rah shouted GUYS GUYS GET UP THERE! Leo was waking up from his three month long coma and He said hey guys then Mikey hugged him and Leo said so three months I've been out that long?

And April said you made worried sick Raph almost slept and he said oh it was nothing and Leo feel pain in his leg and Mikey said Donnie got some medicine for you so please take it. And Leo takes the medicine and said oh it tastes like gross and Raph said we will start training again i have you on your feet in no time bro! And someone floated next to them it was female her name was Dawn from tdroti and she said greeting people out in the woods alone i am Dawn and i am walking in the wood the wood alone because i feel like it. April said so Dawn is this your home out in the woods Dawn said yes April your aura is yellow so is your brother and strangely so is your brother's aura April. and she said what did you know. Dawn said i can see people's aura. And Mikey said oh so that is she know about April and Donnie's half mutated persona Dawn said so you and your brother are half mutated i have a friend named Brick he was in military school i because friends with him in Total Drama Revenge of the island and we moved to new york and we were running as we can get to shelter Brick got taken by someone called the Kraang and i don't know how long he was been experiment on by the Kraang i been running to got of new york! Leo said well Dawn when we got back to New york we will find your friend and make sure that he is okay not having any injuries and or half mutated like Donnie and April and so they all recovered from kraang invasion and few day later Leo' leg was finally healed and he will be standing Dawn was injured she have be recovered on days that Leo's leg injury have to recovered on after day they all want back to new york and they find out Master Splinter was alive he was at the Shredder' lair and they got him back to normal because Dawn readling his aura and April and Donnie's psychic powers to remind Master Splinter who he is not a normal rat just a master ninja rat with three sons and as they were saving the city and they saw five mutants all up in a team they were the Mighty Mutanimals form of Slash,Leatherhead,Mondo, and Pete Pidgeon then and Leatherhead had to tell something to Dawn and Leatherhead said hey Dawn me and have to tell to you. She said ok so what do you have to tell me about? said we saw your friend being experimented by the Kraang. and Dawn was so happy to hear her friend Brick was okay but being experimented on by the Kraang she said where do you guys see him? Leatherhead said he is in the dimension x Kraang guarding him because he's been causing some telekinetic blasts the Kraang that are trying experiment on him again. Dawn said so my friend is the dimension x and is a half mutated like Donnie and April. And Master Splinter said i have a fear that Dawn's friend is serious of trouble with the Kraang and i can feel his fear up his backbone and scared right now. Leo said Sensei is right we have run as fast we can to Brick to see if he is a half mutated like Donnie and April and so they went to the dimension x to find Brick and only find some Kraang guarding someone that looked like Dawn's friend on table he was screaming and some blast were blasting through his mind

and Dawn screamed Brick! Leo said we have to get off that table and get him to safety. Casey said yeah let's save Brick from the Kraang so they saved Brick from the Kraang he was unconscious from all of screaming from pain Dawn said he's passed out but he's aura is very faint. Leo asked Dawn is Brick's aura really that faint? Dawn said yes it is. April said we have wake him up right Donnie. And he said yeah with our psychic powers. Dawn said no he has psychic powers too and i can read his aura and found out that he has psychic powers. Donnie said oh my goodness Dawn's right Brick has psychic powers because of all of the experiments that Kraang put on him just like me and April had experimented by the Kraang before and the telekinetic blasts came out from our mind and hit the Kraang out the way! And 3 days later they heard some groaning coming of the living room of the lair everyone hit the couch and found Brick moving around the couch and Dawn said hey Brick is waking up. and Leo said hey Dawn i know that you are happy your friend is waking up from his unconsciousness regain back into action and let's give some him some space. Everyone give Brick some space from him to wake up and tell them about what happened while he was at the dimension x after a few mins Brick was slowly starting to wake up he groaned and blinked a few times before slowly sitting up with Dawn's help and said what happened? Raph said we find you at the dimension x find you on a table some Kraang were guarding you and get you to safety and Brick yelled oh my goodness! is that a turtle walking in front of me Dawn you are seeing? Then Brick was scared he hugged his legs Mikey said Brick are scared of us? Raph said hey Brick you have to calm down we saved you from the Kraang you don't have to be afraid of them anymore. And Brick attacked them with telekinetic blast though his hand and yelled why are you turtles talking to me!? and why are you are making me attack you with a telekinetic blast tough my hand!? And why are guy helping me!? Leo puts a hand on Brick's head patted on it and said Brick you have to calm down and we helped because Dawn was hoping for you to be okay and you were okay but you were unconscious for 3 days and Dawn stayed by your side until you can wake up from your unconsciousness. Brick finally calmed down and all of the objects that were floating in the air fell down and Leo said you were telekinetically litting objects off of ground and were floating. Mikey said that was amazing! Brick said huh wait no i don't know how i did that. April and Donnie both put a hand on Brick's shoulder Donnie said it's Brick you can train about how to control your psychic powers just like me and April are. April said yeah Brick we got nothing why not come with us so you can learn how to control your powers. Brick followed April and Donnie into the dojo Splinter said so who is this friend of Dawn do we have here April and Donnie? April said Senesi it is Brick he is training with us to control his psychic powers. Brick said it is nice to meet you Splinter said it is meet you too Brick. And Brick was training about how to use powers in the battles

That they may have in the future and Brick was ready the train the next morning April and Donnie were training with their powers too and April said okay Brick you have to focus with your mind. Donnie said i will hold a card in front of you and you have to guess what the picture is on the front. Brick closed his eyes and focus on the card and said it's a worm! Donnie turned the card a it was reval to be a worm behind the card Donnie said yes that is right Brick it is a worm behind the card. April said good job Brick. Then Brick focus with his mind again and started making the objects fly in the air again and flyed at the targets and made a telekinetic blast through his hand and the shockwave went to the targets everyone was shocked and said Whoa! as they watched Brick practices with his new powers Dawn said whoa my friend is a half mutated like Donnie and April. Mikey said yeah Brick is so powerful. April said he must have training with the Kraang before he met us. Leo said yeah he must have been training on his hard on his powers. Dawn said whoa Brick good job on your powers. Brick said thanks you Dawn. the gang went to space one time Brick got a crystal the Aeon Crystal he got some string and tried to get the Aeon crystal around his neck he hold his crystal and said i will never take off my crystal i hold on to my crystal. And as they are fighting the Mega Shredder Brick's eyes turned blue he use some kind of telekinesis power to control the truck by putting his arms out in a shoving motion which throws the truck to Mega Shredder his eyes are still growing blue and his Aeon Crystal was growing blue the gang backed away of Brick as they are so scared and confused about what happening to Brick Dawn said Brick what is wrong with you? April said Dawn me and Donnie can sense that something evil is taking over Brick's body. Donnie yeah Dawn this is something truly evil. Leo yelled Brick stop! Brick's black eyes stopped glowing blue he started regain his memory about what happened Brick asked what happened all i can remember is that i was fighting the Mega Shredder then i felt something weird controlling my body. Donnie said Brick i think that crystal is making you evil so can you please take the crystal off of your neck. Brick yelled no i will never take off my crystal! Dawn said please Brick it is the only way we can save you the crystal's curse Brick said no Dawn i am keeping my crystal on. and i will keep it on. Then a day later in one battle Brick started floating his black hair was forming a fire flame that he throw the objects around was floating around him he moved his hand forward which made the objects flyed forward Dawn said guys i feel his aura a great darkness is surrounding Brick if that crystal stays on his neck longer something bad he will be falling him into the darkness. The gang tries to get Brick to take off the Aeon Crystal he started acting weird because the crystal is making him go insane and making him have weird like something was control of inside him was him feel weird and making him glowing blue eyes and floating in the air and making the object float in the air and he had to put his arms out in a shoving gurture which throws the objects on the side of a bus the gang was so scared that they have to somehow got the Aeon Crystal off of Brick's neck and he used his telekinesis power to lit everyone up in the air his black eyes were blank white and there was a bright blue aura around him and the object that was around the place were flying the lab and Brick was in a fit of screaming and even Dawn moves away of Brick in fear of this power April said i know that the crystal that was making Brick evil and making he having strange behavior! Donnie said oh my gosh me too April. Leo said we have to get that crystal off Brick's neck right now! Brick said no i am keeping my crystal on me forever and i don't want to take to crystal off. The gang notice that Brick's voice sounded different and deep and they notice that Brick's Aeon Crystal is glowing

and the objects are flying around the room again and Brick's eyes are blank white again Donnie ran toward him and got the Aeon crystal off of Brick's neck and then Brick said in a deep voice No! And the gang backed up as the objects are still flying around and Brick went unconscious and what was magic was the Aeon crystal went floated towards to the unconscious Brick and everyone tried to get crystal to stop but it keeps on floating to get on Brick's neck Master Splinter ran into the room said what is going on why is Brick unconscious? April said Sensei what happened is when Brick got mad with his crystal and his crystal turned blue and his hair went into a fire flame and the objects fly up in the air after the last few mins he went unconscious and Master Splinter bent and put the unconscious Brick in his arms and went to the dojo and waited in there for Brick to wake up of the unconsciousness Brick was waking up and saw Master Splinter and Donnie looking at him weirdly look he said why are guys looking at that? Donnie said because Brick that crystal is causing you to become evil so can you please just off the crystal and there is someone named Za-Naron possessing you. Brick started to having blank white eyes fire flame liking hair again he puts his hand and used telekinetics to lit Master Splinter to hurt him and Brick said with a deep female voice come out I am Za-Naron the creature of Aeons i am possessing this friend of yours and possess his soul. Brick just laughed evilly and flying into the rooftop and he floated to Casey who was fighting Hun Brick puts his hand out to Hun and telekinetically lited Hun in the air and throws him somewhere away from Casey and he said who is that and the gang ran towards Casey they all asked are you okay? Casey he said yes but who is that with fire flame like hair and blank white just telekinetically lited Hun ad throws him somewhere away from me Dawn said it is my friend Brick who been possessed by Za-Naron. Casey said so he has psychic powers just like April and Donnie. The twins said yes. Brick can't regain control over his powers he started to fight Za-Naron she loved the freedom she said well well what do we have here today. Dawn said please Za-Naron you have to let my friend go. please Brick come back i need you! Tears flowed down from Dawn's face Brick is fighting to regain control over his body Brick was screaming and Za-Naron come out from Brick's body Raph said Mikey attack him now! as he was holding Brick Mikey was holding his nunchucks in his hand and said i can't hurt Brick Raph. Brick was screaming because Za-Naron is fulling possessing his body and he puts hand out telekinetically litting Dawn in the air she said remember the gang and friends and the people who love you Brick and then all of a sudden Brick started regain control on his powers and some blue smoke comes out of Brick as he screamed and Za-Naron came out of Brick in her full form and Brick takes out telekinetic blast from his hand and attack of his hand and hit Za-Naron with it and the all of the days forward Brick,Dawn,Casey,April and Donnie become full ninja of the Hamato clan the gang went on many battles

With Brick,April and Donnie's psychic powers and went a rabbit and went to a haunted castle to stop Dracula and and as for the future Brick,Dawn,Casey,April and Donnie find the gang after Leo and met Mira remembered their life back in new york city.

The end

By Kelly Danielle Padgett. .


End file.
